Help me, Save me
by toomuchshipstoship
Summary: Non Sburb College AU. (Sucky title! Sorry!) John is a very popular student whom is liked by everyone,while his roommate and college classmate, Dave is unliked by many, even though he never disturbs anyone on purpose. When he comes home from grocery shopping one day, he finds his friend in a...very bad situation WARNING: SELF CUTTING, YAOI. Dom!/Seme! John X Sub!/ Uke! Dave.


"I'm back!" John calls out, opening the door to the apartment which he and Dave shares since the beginning of their college years. He just came home from grocery shopping.

"Dave? Where the fuck are you man?" John puts the bags down on the kitchen counter. He walks to every room in the apartment. The final room he goes to is the bedroom which both of them share together. He opens the door and finds Dave sitting on the floor. He holds a pocket knife in his right hand. His left wrist is bleeding, staining the floor with blood. He isn't wearing his shades, so John can see that he was crying.

"DAVE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" John runs towards Dave, who looks down on the floor. He looks pale. He kneels in front of Dave, who suddenly collapses on John, who grabs him quickly. He carries Dave to his own bed and grabs a face towel to tie around Dave's wounded wrist.

"Dave! Don't leave me! Stay with me!" He grips Dave's right hand, gripping it tightly. He slaps Dave lightly with his other hand.

"Ugh…Shit John. That hurt." John's head shot up at the sound of Dave's voice. He quickly hugs Dave, making the blonde-albino haired boy wince in pain.

"J-John…You're hurting me." He mutters. John pulls away and looks at him.

"Why…Why did you cut yourself?" John asks. His voice's tone is very serious. He looks very worried. Dave's face immediately changes. He looks very down. He looks like he's holding back tears.

"…Dave? Answer me." John demands. Dave suddenly breaks down.

"S…Sorry for making you worry…Sorry for being so weird…." Dave mutters slowly.

"What happened, Dave? Tell me what's wrong?" John spoke softly. He doesn't want to give Dave more pressure.

He knows Dave isn't really well liked in college. The lecturers see him as a rebellious boy, a nuisance, even though Dave never forgets to do a single assignment. Even though Dave always helps them. The students see him as a teacher's pet. They always push him around, making him lose his temper occasionally. He also gets beat up by the other guys in college. He never tells anyone, but John always knows what happened. Other than John, Rose and Jade, no one seems to want to talk to him.

"Am I that…different?! Am I so … weird? Why does everyone hate me?! To them I'm just a weird, useless nuisance to-!"His rambles are interrupted by John, who kisses him on his lips. He stays like that until he feels that Dave has finally calmed himself down.

"Better?" John asks. Dave expects him to wipe his mouth after pulling away. But he didn't.

"W-Why did you…kiss me?" Dave asks. He has a deep red blush on his face.

"Why shouldn't I?" John asks him. Dave looks away.

"W-well…you said you're not gay… and…yet…" John interrupts again by putting his index finger on Dave's lips.

"I said I am not gay, I know. But…You're really something. You're always so cool…yet, you always look adorable at the same time." The jet black haired boy says. Dave blushed deeply, hiding his face.

"John…I…I always had a crush on you." Dave blurts out.

"Since when?" John asks, looking surprised.

"Since…the first day I saw you. I think you're so cool. Everyone likes you. Teachers love your attitude, even though you frequently prank them. Same goes with the other students." Dave answers.

John just smiles and leans over to Dave, kissing him. Dave returns the kiss by deepening it. John slips his tongue in Dave's mouth, exploring every bit of it.

"H-Haa…" Dave lets out a soft moan, gasping for air. John pulls his shirt off, followed by his trousers and boxers. He then proceeds to take Dave's shirt and trousers off, leaving him with his boxers.

"Dave, lie down." John says in a soft, seductive voice as he pushes the boy down onto the bed. He bites and sucks on Dave's neck, leaving a few bruise-like marks. He keeps doing the same thing until he reaches Dave's nipples. He pinches one of it and sucks on the other, biting it lightly on some point.

"J-John~!" Dave cries out, feeling his body heat up. He feels pain and pleasure at the same time.

John looks up at Dave, who is panting heavily. His face is deep red. His deep red eyes looking into John's beautiful blue eyes. Dave looks so different than his normal, coolkid style. He looks adorable.

"Dave, I feel like I want to fuck you right at this moment." John smirks. He stops sucking and pinching Dave's nipples. He starts to twist and rub them, making Dave shudder in pleasure.

"A-Ah~! John! St-mnn….stop teasing…"Dave moans out.

"You're such a lewd little boy, aren't you, Strider?" John teases. He looks at Dave's clothed erection and rubs it lightly with his hand.

"Nnh…John~! Stop tea-hnn~! Teasing me!" Dave moans and gasps, gripping the bed sheets. John takes off his and Dave's boxers.

"Dave, can you sit up?" John asks. Dave just sits up, curious at what John is going to do.

"What are you going to-?!" His question is interrupted by John's erection on his lips.

"Suck." John commands, in a very seducing, serious, tone. Dave obeys quietly and slips the cock into his mouth, sucking it.

"H-Holy shit, Dave…" John grunts, panting. He grips Dave's albino- blondish hair and grips it lightly. He pushes Dave's head down to get his cock deeper inside Dave's mouth. Dave keeps thrusting his mouth in and out, swirling his tongue all over John's erection. He pulls away to catch his breath for a minute. Then, he pushes the dick inside his mouth, fast and hard, making himself gag.

"D-Dave…I'm-!" He pushes Dave's head again, cumming in Dave's mouth at the same time. Dave immediately pulls out and coughs a little. Some of the cum got on his face. He swallows the liquid in his mouth.

"That's a lot of cum for a boy like you…" Dave smirks. John then pins Dave down on the bed and kisses him roughly.

"Dave, where's the lube?" John asks. Dave, still panting from the kiss, points at the drawer next to his bed. John opens the drawer and pulls out a small bottle. He dips two of his fingers into the bottle. Then he pours some onto his hand and rubs it on his dick, making it smooth.

"You ready, Dave?" He asks Dave. Dave nods, signalling his approval. John inserts his fingers in.

"Nnn….John~! Dave moans. He grips the bed sheets as hard as he can. John thrusts his fingers in and out until it is loose enough to insert his second finger. He then prods inside Dave, looking for his prostate.

"A-Ah! John! That-There!" Dave screams out. John brushes against it repeatedly, making Dave scream louder every time.

"B-Be quiet…Someone might hear us…" John whispers. Dave puts his right hand on his mouth, holding his moans. John moves Dave's hand away and kisses him deeply. He then pulls away from the kiss and pulls his fingers out.

"I think you're ready." John smiles. He then proceeds to insert his cock into the tight ring of muscles, pushing in as slow as he could. Then he thrusts again, this time, hard.

"A-Nhh….John…It's huge~!" Dave moans. John thrusts into Dave hard and fast. He moves around frequently to find that weak spot of Dave's.

"A-Ahh! John! Fuck me there John! Nnn~!" Dave moans as John hits his prostate, hard. John, not caring who else heard them, obligingly thrusts, hitting the spot hard.

"Dave…I-I'm close…" John grunts, panting heavily. He grabs Dave's cock and start to pump it hard and fast.

"Uhnnn….John…John, John, John…I'm cumming!" Dave screams out. He grips the bed sheets hard, tearing them a little. He comes all over his chest and Dave's chest and hand.

John came minutes later, filling Dave's insides with his load. He pulls out, rolls over and collapses next to Dave. He hugs Dave tightly as they catch their breaths.

"I…I love you…so much, Dave. You're such a nice person, inside and out. Don't forget that." John smiles. Dave smiles back and kisses John.

"I love you too." Dave replies.

The next day.

All the students look at John and Dave as if they are surprised at the sight of the two boys walking hand in hand. Dave's face is deep red, while John shows no reaction. He knows that all the students know about their relationship.

"Hey John!" A girl approaches John and Dave. She wears a light pink top and a short pencil skirt. John knows what she wants, which is John to date her.

"H-Hey." John replies. He looks at Dave, who just looks at the girl.

"Even though I've been hearing rumours about you and…him," She gestures to Dave.

"I still want to ask if you'd like to go on a date with me. Because I don't believe the others. There is no way that you and this…weird…useless…thi-!" John grabs the girl's wrist and looks at her.

"Look, if you say one more thing about him, I will beat you up until no one recognizes you. Understand?!" He growls. The girls nods quickly. John lets her wrist go, making the girl run of as fast as she can. He quickly turns to Dave, who looks rather pale.

"Dave…You are the best friend, best boyfriend, best anything that I can ever ask for. Don't let anyone say otherwise." John says. He quickly hugs Dave. Dave blushes and hugs him back.

"I love you, John. " Dave whispers. John smiles at Dave, giving that dorky grin he always has.

"I love you too." He answers. He gives Dave a peck on the lips.

"Dude…we're gonna be late for class…Can I have the honours to walk you there, Strider?" John holds Dave's hand and kisses it. Dave laughs at this cheesy, romantic version of John.

"There's nothing I would love more!" Dave grins, as they walk together to class.


End file.
